Gaming machines are of course for entertainment. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the entertainment and excitement of the playing of the machines by adding a large variety of attractions and attention getting devices to the respective machines. By this invention, a strong “attention getter” is provided, in that indicia such as lines or figures on the machine can be highlighted by emitting a sudden glow of fluorescence or iridescence at times selected by the program of the game.